


The Lynel Mask

by RamenShop



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, I am also shit at posting my works, I had to look up sailor slang for Wind so enjoy that, I’m not going to promise a series because not only am I shit at working, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Sparring, Urbosa’s Fury, Wild has the Champion’s Abilities, my default BOTW outfit is Lynel Mask + Tunic and I needed to write that into the plot somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenShop/pseuds/RamenShop
Summary: Months into their journey, the heroes arrive at an unfamiliar version of the Korok forest to pick up the final member of their party  Said member had been waiting for them under his Deku tree’s roots, tucked away in a small, temporary home. He’d been expecting them. For a month or two before their actual arrival to his land, the new Link had been summoned by the Deku Tree himself, who sensed the winds of change approaching.Of course, the hero of this land hadn’t actually said any of this to the group. No, Link hadn’t said a word since they arrived. Just stared at them quietly, through a mismatched pair of beady, button eyes.He had been wearing a mask. A mask he’d refused to remove in the last few hours.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 460





	The Lynel Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, so you might wanna keep that in mind jaja. All criticism welcomed!!

  
The day their ragtag group found Twilight also seemed to be the day they’d had enough. 

They had been heroes thus far, who’d spent the better part of their journey referring to each other as ‘Link’. Most have been maddening, at least in Twilight’s opinion. So, the night after they’d explained the situation to each him, they’d begun brainstorming for nicknames. 

He’d dropped the name ‘Twilight’ for himself without much elaboration, and everyone seemed to take it in stride. Another Link was officially called ‘Time’, but the ‘Old Man’ nickname wasn’t dying out anytime soon. The minish-sized hero (as his town people called him) named himself after his Grandfather’s forge. The Four Swords, it was called. As for Hyrule, the kid had gone with a simple title, and similarly to Twilight, what he was known as to his people. 

And so on and so forth, they gave each other nicknames or named themselves as they moved through time, and continued their travels. 

Months in, they arrived at their final location. A foggy, confusing maze of a forest that took them a half hour to find their way around because Hyrule and Wind kept straying off the path and everyone got lost trying to find them. Until eventually, they reached a clearing that led them into a forest. 

A forest with Koroks under every rock, leaf or branch. The forest itself was massive, yet peaceful, unperturbed by whatever the outside world might be. The hero had been waiting for them under his Deku tree’s roots, tucked away in a small, temporary home. He’d been expecting them. For a month or two before their actual arrival to his land, the new Link had been summoned by the Deku Tree himself, who sensed the winds of change approaching. 

Of course, the hero of this land hadn’t actually _said_ any of this to the group. A korok Wind found trying to steal their rations told them. _Link_ had just stared at them quietly, through a mismatched pair of beady, button eyes. 

He had been wearing a mask. A mask he’d refused to remove since their meeting. 

The thing was dark and beast-like, with buttons for eyes and scraps for horns. Strands of white cloth were tied messily at the front, a pretend-beard of sorts. The others were puzzled about it, but the hero refused to speak up. For Twilight, though, it was a very clear intimidation tactic. A weak, childish and unnecessary one, but an intimidation tactic nevertheless. He’d also seen the hero switch gear from the wooden weaponry provided by the koroks to an oddly cut sword, a Hylian shield, and a bow Twilight could only assume was a sort of trophy for him. 

“It’s a Lynel Bow!” A korok had helpfully commented, “To go with the Lynel mask!”

The group had dispersed around the clearing. It was surprisingly spacious for the amount of habitants it held. Link had found his own little spot where he sat and sorted through his little square of Sheikah technology. 

While not every member of the group had caught up to the intentions behind the outfit, most of them were equally displeased by it. Or rather, by the silence that it seemed to demand. 

They sat around the little Korok-made fire and discuss it amongst themselves. 

“He’ll give in eventually,” Warriors mused, “He can’t keep the mask on forever.”

“That’s not going to make his conversation any livelier,” Legend drawled. Wind moaned in frustration. 

“I just don’t see why he’s insisting on being such a jerk! So much for hospitality in this Hyrule!” He huffed with a pout. As angry as he was trying to be, he was still hurt at being ignored, no doubt about. 

Twilight tried to comfort him, “We just have to give him time, okay? You can’t really blame him for being distrusting. Not after what you did to Warriors the first time you met.”

Wind paled. “I said I was sorry!”

“‘Sorry’ didn't fix my bloody nose!” Warrior cried out, and that seemed to ease the tension for a bit, as the group shared a collective chuckle at the memory 

Four sighed and shifted in his spot around the pot, “I just hope he can get us into an actual village soon. I love traveling as much as the next Link, but I miss resting on actual furniture.”

“Really? I think this place is as good a rest spot as any,” Twilight said. Warriors snorted, “Of course you do, you country bumpkin.”

Then the group began to go off about the worst places they’d stayed at, and where they wished they could stay. 

  
  


With the conversation properly derailed, Twilight went outside to find a proper log to sit on as he sat down to take a proper look at his new gear. The korok weapons were fine, though not enough that Twilight would be willing to spend inventory space for them. He’s never been one for carrying around dead weight, unlike a few of the heroes in their party. Still, he sat and polished the shield diligently, as a sort of thank-you for the Korok’s kindness. A few heroes stepped outside for fresh air as well, but Twilight didn’t pay them any mind. That is, until the clearing of a throat drew him out of his thoughts. 

  
  


The unnamed hero had moved from his spot between two smaller roots, Sheikah device tucked away at his hip. He now stood before Twilight, arms at his sides and tense. Twilight eyed him warily, and put his shield away.

So, the silent hero approaches. Link had been avoiding them all week, and something about his almighty stance as he _finally_ approached them rubbed Twi the long way. So he cleared his throat and asked, “Can I help you?”

The hero remained still. Warriors, who was sitting across from them, looked between the two with a raised eyebrow. 

Link remained still for one more beat, breathing controlled and steady, before bringing his hands in front of his stomach. He flicked his wrist in front of him, and Twilight’s eyes followed the movement on high alert. The message was clear once Link lowered both arms to his sides. 

_Do you understand me?_ He asked, and _oh_ , that cleared a few things up. Twilight didn’t deliberate longer before replying,

_I speak sign, but I am a little R-U-S-T-Y_.

Spelling out the last word took much more effort into memory than it usually would have. Twilight had learned the language long before his travels, for the sake of an old friend of his village. Warriors stared at the two, looking puzzled but not yet cutting in. Link on the other hand, nodded dispassionately. Though maybe, if the way his hands twitched at his hands, he was just hiding his surprise. Or excitement. 

Regardless, the Lynel mask turned to where Wind and Legend were roughhousing, and Time was going over some stances with Hyrule. 

_Do you want to spar with me?_

No, Twilight was about to say, but held his tongue. Truthfully, despite the mutual warriness, this Hyrule's Link had actually made first contact, finally, and if Twilight screwed that up he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Time. He wasn’t fond of sparring, of revealing all his tricks too soon. But he wanted- no, _needed_ to gain this Link’s trust, and at the pace they were going the time for that didn’t seem to get any nearer. The guy was standoffish and skittish, and the party needed to know he could be trusted. 

Damn it all. 

“Sure. Let’s go.” He said and immediately got his reward in the form of the hero jumping in anticipation. Link took out his Sheikah square and began picking through his armory. His chosen weapon materialized in a flurry of blue light. The Lynel mask dissolved as well, leaving a dark hood in its stead. It still covered Link’s expression, but it was a damn good start. In turn, Twilight took his forest dweller’s sword and rose up from his seat. Warriors startled.

“You’re going? Going where?” The captain said, already getting up. 

“Link and I are sparring,” Twilight replied, “So stand back, please.”

  
  


That got him several heads turning in wonder ( _gossips, all of them_ ). The heroes previously gathered in the clearing parted as the three approached, and Twilight steadied his breaths to keep the stares from getting to him. He tested the korok’s sword’s weight on his hands a few times, just to be sure. 

The clearing got still, as Link settled across from the Hero of Twilight. Time’s gaze flicked between the two, frowning, but didn’t comment at all. With there being no objections to the match, Twilight settled his gaze on Link. 

“You ready?”

A nod.

“We’re operating under tournament rules,” Twilight warned, “First to disarm the other wins.”

A second nod. Link got into position, stance wide. His weight went to his right leg, his shield readied on left.

“Begin.”

Link charged.

  
  


Twilight allowed him to take the offensive, raising his shield as the other closed the distance between them. In a blink he’s moved spots, slamming his sword down and immediately shifting positions, aiming for Twi’s middle. Easily blocked. 

Link shifted again, light on his feet, insistent on getting a shot at Twilight’s blind spot. Twilight saw each attack coming, and deflected them with little effort. In response, Link switched his sword from one hand to the other, right to left, presumably to pack a better punch. Twilight had to shove his shoulder with a painful _pop_ and push with both legs to get the blade to bounce off properly that time. 

Link hopped back, and skidded to a halt. Mud tracks marked his movement. Twilight took a moment to roll his shoulder. It ached, but his breathing was still proper, and he’d barely broken a sweat. 

_For now,_ he added in his head, _don’t get cocky._

Which is the exact opposite of what Link decided to do. In a feat of pure stubbornness, the other hero sprinted forward again and dove for the same spot on Twilight’s rib, still not understanding the clear message the other hero was trying to send. Link will never beat Twilight on brute force. 

_His footwork is excellent_ , Twilight notes, _I can never tell where he’s going until he’s already there._ But Twilight’s reflexes were a lot more refined than a Moblin’s, and could react on time. With the surprise factor gone, and somewhat weak force he carried, Link would have to get creative. If Twilight had been in his shoes, he might have reached into his Sheikah device to fetch a claymore or broadsword, which might turn the tide of the spar. 

However, Link is Link, and Twilight is Twilight, and Twilight is getting impatient. 

So he pushes forward and, for the first time in the battle, swings his sword down overhead. 

It _bangs_ on Link’s metal shield at the last minute, but the force still sends him into one knee with a grunt. Twilight took a second before proceeding, feigning a moment of mercy, but Link didn’t move from his position. So, Twilight thrust the weapon downward again. And again. And again. 

With each attack, Link took a step back, or to the right, or to the left. Occasionally, he would make a jab of his own, only to immediately give up on the offensive. Twilight took note of all that, but could make nothing of it. It was a deliberate choice. Despite being given chance after chance to respond, Link stubbornly refused to draw his blade again. 

  
  


_He’s not just playing defense_ , Twilight suddenly realized, _he’s buying time._ But for what? Did he expect Twilight to get tired before him? Surely, any hero would be experienced enough to understand that taking blow, after blow, after blow is just as tiring as delivering them. Is he _that_ cocky? Little shit, Twilight is almost wishing that he has an unforeseen ace up his sleeve, cause otherwise this recklessness would be _inexcusable_. 

On cue, a voice yelled into his skull. It resonated in his head, it’s in his ears and _ringing_ it screams in a woman’s voice: “ _Urbosa’s Fury is ready!_ ”

Twilight halts in his attack, his stance slipping at the surprise. His eyes traveled, frantically trying to relocate his opponent as he forced his body back into position. The new hero was sprinting, away from the crowd of onlookers. Wind and Warriors yelled after him in indignance. And as he watched the other go, even Twilight allowed himself a sigh in disappointment _._ So much for a Hero of Courage. 

“Farore’s standards sure have dropped, huh,” Legend said to Warriors, who gave a huff in tentative agreement. The new Link stopped running a few meters away, spun in his heel and readied his shield with his left. His right hand traveled to his hip, over his curious device, and let it hover. Twilight watched him warily. In the end, however, whatever plan Link had was abandoned in favor of using his free hand to throw off the hood from his face. Twilight finally got to see his opponent. 

He had a long gash, cascading down the left side of his face. Under his right eye is a curved-in scar, old and faded. His collarbone was red and marred, and he- despite all the battle scars on him, the five different shades of color on his features- looked young. Early twenties, at most. The hero’s face was pinched in concentration, maybe panic. His lips were pulled into an almost-scowl. 

Twilight tittered in place, at the youthful features and thinks, _why am I indulging him?_ Why did he agree to fighting a- a kid? He has half a mind to drop his weapon, to call off the fight because if the Hero _wanted_ to run away, that should always be an option, that’s what his predecessors are supposed to give him. But before he could forfeit the match, the kid did it for him. 

He sent his weapon, a traveler’s sword, flying into the sky. It flipped and turned in the air, blocking out the sunlight. Twilight jumped back on instinct, yet quickly realized that no, there is no way that will land on him. It’ll land, but at best a little in front of Link. _He’s_ forfeiting the match, Twilight thought, but just as the weapon curves in the air-

  
  


His opponent snapped his fingers. And the sky split. 

The lightning crashes down in waves, cut straight through his clothes, to the layers of metal and armor protecting his chest. Twilight felt it, all too familiar pain born anew, in his bones, his muscles, his veins. He fell. 

Twilight’s weapon dropped with a _clang,_ a second before it’s joined by the other hero’s. Then Twilight’s head hit the ground and everything was buzzing- 

-Buzzing, and white and dizzying. He heard voices, too many, way too many since they all seem to merge into one. He forced himself to blink, to listen. He woke with a gasp, faster than it should be possible, so the world took a while to stop spinning. Through the ringing, he heard voices.

“Why in the everloving _fuck_ would you do that!? It was a spar! Do you usually attempt to _murder_ your predecessors when sparring, you ungrateful-“

Twilight groaned, and whatever Legend was about to say was cut off. Blonde blurs peeked into Twilight’s vision

“Are you okay?” That was definitely Four’s voice. 

Twilight nodded, and squinted upward. Hyrule was kneeling at his side, and with a hand on his back slowly pushed Twilight up into a sitting position. His vision blurred. “I’ve been better. Where’s Link?”

Legend scuffs, “Jerk turned tail and ran the second we turned to him. Coward.”

Damn. So much for team building. 

“‘Rule, give me a hand.”

He stumbled to upwards, Four, Legend, Wind and Hyrule crowding around him, though they couldn’t decide whether to help Twilight up or push him back down. They ended up just dropping the man on the ground entirely, forcing another moan out of him. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, and when he opened them again, Twilight could see at the clearing with a fresh gaze. No Link in sight. Warriors, Sky and Time were arguing at the swords pedestal.

Twilight’s guts still churned like chu chu jelly, but the shock of being hit by actual fucking lightning was surprisingly residing. Legend and Four were giving him wary glances as he tried and failed to stand on his own. 

_Keep it together, Twi,_ he thought as Hyrule helped him to his feet. Assess the situation. 

Link, who he now knew was a reckless, stubborn and absolutely batshit teen, was gone. Presumably out of fear of consequences for, oh yeah, zapping his predecessor with actual fucking lighting. As for the actual fucking lighting- Twilight’s not going to delve into that because his jelly was still too brain to function. 

Whatever Time and Warriors were discussing was getting heated, and Twilight really didn’t have the patience to deal with infighting while they had one man missing in action. 

So, with one hand on a nearby root for leverage, he finally rose to his full height and stepped forward. 

“I’m going after him,” he announced, with the _him_ being obvious. 

“The hell you are!”

There was a red and pink blur blocking his path, and Twilight leaned a little heavier on the tree as he blinked down. Legend’s face was pulled into a snarl.

“The coward attacked you and then ran away!” He cried, teeth grit painfully. His foot thumped on the ground like a drum, his expression ice cold. His tone, on the other hand, was as if he was talking to an infant through basic readings, and not repeating something Twilight had first-hand experienced. 

So in response, Twilight employed his best disappointed mentor voice, “Legend. This Link is one of us _._ Whatever-“ he choked back a stutter, “ _That_ was, we must get through it like a team.”

Legend’s glare hardened. He remained disapprovingly quiet, and childishly crossed his arms in defiance. 

Twilight sighed exasperated, and tried to step forward again. Legend blocked him _again_ , so this time Twilight’s response was spitfire- “It was my fault, anyways, Legend. Take it as today’s moral, I got comfortable under tournament rules, but you should always be prepared for the unexpected-“

  
  


“ _Bullshit!_ You should never have to expect a backstab from an ally! If what’s-his-face betrayed the ground rules you set, that’s on him. So if he won’t understand that, at least _you_ should.”

That hadn’t been Legend. 

Twilight turns, and Warriors was looking away from Time and in his direction now. He was scowling. Twilight should’ve seen it coming, there’s nothing Warriors loathes more than a traitor.

Hyrule stepped between them. “L-let’s calm down, okay? It was probably an accident anyway.”

“You don’t _wield lightning_ on accident!” Warriors sputtered. 

“How would you know? You don’t wield any magic,” Four pointed out. 

“I don’t need to wield magic to know, I saw it happen-”

“That’s not the same as knowing what the Hero was thinking-”

“That’s enough!” Twilight snapped. All eyes turned to look at him, though a few pairs were drawn into glares. Regardless, he had their attention now.

“Do you really think a simple-minded traitor would be Farore’s chosen _?_ ” He growled out, “Absolutely not. Was what he did irresponsible? Yes. What is it inconsiderate? Yes. Does that mean we should all jump at him and judge him from that _one_ action? No. We don’t know anything about him, or the power he wielded just now. So maybe we should actually talk to him before deciding who he is for ourselves.”

A few unhappy huffs and appreciative nods went by as Twilight’s words fell over. He watched carefully as, slowly but surely, Warriors eyebrows furrowed, and Legend’s scowl softened. Legend spoke, “I doubt he’ll let us _simply_ _talk_ either way.”

Twilight breathed in, the scent of fresh grass and mud soothing him. He let his hands unclench and rest at his sides. 

“Well he’ll have to talk to _me._ ” 

With that statement of finality, Twilight set off into the forest, on his own.

  
  
  


————ϟ————

  
  
  


He found Link just when the mist seeped into the forest roots. The hero had his head between his knees, back against a mossy tree. He paused in his step for a second to take in the sight, but couldn’t really read Link from that position. So Twilight spoke up. 

  
  


“Link.”

From his position on the ground, Link raised one hand while the other remained wrapped around his knees. He got halfway through his first sign before coming to terms with the fact that one-handed signing is not too different from one-handed canoe rowing, and subsequently raised his head from his knees and signed, _You don’t have to say it, I know._

“What, exactly, do you know?” Twilight prompted, crossing his arms. Now that he could _see_ Link, he could proceed more easily. His face, though pinched and red-tinted, at least showed that he hadn’t been crying or anything of the sort. He just seemed panicked, and embarrassed, which was great because Twilight wouldn’t have known what to do with the former scenario. 

_That you’re-_ He falters, and purses his lips. He finishes after a moment of consideration, _I know that you’re mad. What I did was… unacceptable. I am. Very sorry._

‘Mad’ isn’t the word Twilight would use (absolutely livid, flabbergasted, physically and emotionally _shocked_ ), but Link looks like he’s already beat himself up for it enough. So, Twilight accepts the apology and moves on to point B.

“Can you, perhaps, explain to me what all that was about?” He asked. Link struggled for an answer. He pointed at Twilight, then dropped his hand, then pointed again, then dropped his hand. 

_You- You- You,_ he begins the sign three times before continuing, _you_ _were winning. So I thought, hey, this guy might kick my ass. I should do something. And then I did. I thought I had it under control but I didn’t, and I hurt you and I am incredibly sorry._

Back to apologies, instead of answers. Not good enough, and not what a Twilight came out to do. However, Link shifted into a criss cross position, and dropped his hands on his lap. His ears dropped visibly, and his gaze hardened. If Twilight wanted answers out of this, he couldn’t push the teen into uncomfortable topics. He definitely didn’t want Link to begin to distrust him again. If his willingness to spar was any indication, Twilight must at least inspire Link with _some_ confidence, and he’ll be damned if he ruins that. 

At a loss for what to ask next, Twilight sat across Link in a similar position. Link pulls his cape tighter around his shoulders and over his head. 

  
  


“May I ask? About the mask?” Twilight ventured after a bit, “Why do you wear it all the time? Is it… because of the scars?”

Link chuckled quietly. _No, it’s not that. I don’t really care much for them, really._

Twilight nodded, at high attention, and allowed Link a second to continue. Link looked apprehensive at first, but allowed himself to move forward.

_It’s just. I… used to be different. I-_ his hands falter _-I don’t want to go into it but-_ And he stops himself completely this time, and presses his hands into his eyes. _I… really do owe you this explanation, don’t I?_

“You don’t owe me anything,” Twilight does quickly reassures. “Just tell me what you’re comfortable with when you are.”

For some reason, that doesn’t seem to calm Link down, rushing through his next sentences in flurries Twilight can barely follow. 

_Imagine waking up one day and you were- reset. And you forget everything about your life before that day, and when you find out who you were before you find that the other you was better._

“I’m sorry I… don’t think I follow.”

_I used to be a knight,_ Heconfessed as if confessing to a crime, _Devoted to service and quiet but I’m- not like that anymore. I can’t lie, I can’t stay still or concentrate, I can’t hold a poker face long-_

“So? Why are those qualities that you need to hide?”

Link froze in his ramble to clench his fists, still tied held up in the air. And for some god forsaken reason, he looked at Twilight with _guilt_ , as if he did something to what? Force Twilight to reassure him? Force Twilight to be here at all? It’s a sobering thought, that this Link- whatever he’s been through-had been convinced that his own honesty and free spirit were somehow faults. That he’d been cheated, and that he’s cheating others, simply by being himself. 

It’s something nobody this young should have to deal with. While Twilight had never felt self conscious on this exact level, for these exact reasons- he still knew what it’s like to doubt himself. He didn’t want to think about someone going through that without having anyone to help them back up. 

He tried to voice his reassurance as best as he could.

“...It’s the first thing we tried to tell you, Link. We share the spirit of Courage, we complement each other in battle. That’s why we were brought together. We’re a team. So if you think that there’s an area in which you lack experience now- we’re here for you. So it shouldn’t matter if you’re bad at staying still or- or lying, _it’s okay._ It doesn’t make you any less than us.”

Link pulls at his hair with a groan. His movements sharpen as if emphasizing, _It’s not just that!_ _It’s not just that I’m rusty or forgot a trick or two- I’m an entirely different person! Everything he was, I’m not. And what he was is… a hero. He was the one Farore chose and I’m not. He was devoted, he fought for what he loved._

_I can’t even remember who or what I love… that’s why everyone seems to like the old me better._

The teen’s expression fell into misery. Twilights hear feel with it, and at a loss of what to say, he mumbled lightly,

“You’re the only you _I’ve_ ever known.”

_And I tried to fry you like an armored carp,_ Link signed with a dry chuckle. Twilight smiled.

“And yet I still want to get to know you better,” He said. “You seem like a good kid. And honesty is a trait I’d value in a companion. Link, I simply can’t believe that _you,_ who defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule doesn’t have any redeeming qualities as a Hero. Just know, in the spar, you proved to me your worth as a fighter, the Koroks speak wonders of your worth as an archer- and what you told me, a moment ago? About how you stood up to fight for a world you don’t even know? It only served to prove to me your value as a _person_.”

Link didn’t respond. He pulled his cloak over his face even furthur, almost childishly. He didn’t reply. 

  
  


“What do you call yourself?” Twilight found himself asking, at a loss. 

_L-I-N-K_ the teen spelled without a second thought, face blank, and Twilight chuckled. . _... I don’t understand._

“I mean your title.” He found himself blurting into the quiet. “In my lands, they refer to me as ‘the hero of Twilight’. What about you?”

Link paused in thought before signing, _I used to be the Hylian Champion. But now that the Calamity is gone, the title doesn’t exist. I’m-_ his hands hover- _retired. I didn’t even use my Divine Beast to defeat him in the end, anyways._

A few of those words were completely lost on Twilight, but progress was made. So, he prodded a bit more. 

“Maybe. But you’ll always be a hero, right?”

The silence was deafening this time, as Link got very still, as still as the wilderness around him. This Hyrule was quiet, and empty, and Link fit in so well it made Twilight’s heart ache, for a time where he considered his village and home _his._

“ _Link,”_ Twilight tried one last time, “I don’t know what lies outside this forest. But whatever it is- and pardon the brash comment, but your scars and experience prove that it was not pretty. The fact that you subjected yourself out of pure _instinct_ to do what is right is remarkable. It is true, indiscriminate courage and a commend and admire you for it, Link.”

A moment of silence, in which Twilight could onlysquint at the teen’s face and hope that _some_ part of what he said got through to him. Twilight wasn’t just saying stuff, he felt genuine- pride? For his descendant before him. He’d only gotten to know him a little, yet the person before him inspired such trust and awe from Twilight, he couldn’t let Link beat himself up like that so simply. 

Then Link responded. 

_There’s one thing-_ Link coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Twilight motioned for him to continue. 

_There was an armor set that he_ wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, _it was a gift from my,_ and uncertain pause, _my teachers, when I completed my training as a hero. It was called the hero of the wild armor._

Hero of the Wild. 

“It’s fitting,” Twilight said, and the tension seemed to leave Link’s shoulders in an instant. He seemed, for some reason, like he was dreading judgement from Twilight at every mention of his quests. As if Twilight had any right to judge the other heroes on their adventures. 

He tried to ease the teen a little more, “May I see the-?”

Link clapped once, loudly to shut him up before signing. _Absolutely not._

Twilight blinked. Link, on the other hand, played with his fingers and turned red. 

  
  


_... it looks absolutely ridiculous_ , he confessed through an embarrassed grin. Twilight chuckled, prompting Link to smile just a little brighter. _It’s true! It looks so stupid!_

“I’m sure it’s not worse than the cap I wore in _my_ travels, Wild,” he reassured, and Link’s ears did the funny thing they do when he stands at attention. He smiles at the nickname. 

  
  


Then his body dropped entirely. And, carefully, he brought his hands up to sign again. 

  
  


_I’m sorry I used_ \- and then he made a sign Twilight had never seen before. “Pardon?”

Wild blinked, then repeated the gesture: “It’s a name sign,” he said out loud, a soft and scratchy sound. Wild blinked a few times, as if even he was surprised to have found his own voice. Twilight didn’t flinch, for Wild wasn’t the first hero to keep of silence for reasons unknown. “‘S for my friend, the Champion Urbosa.”

This time, he spelled out the name, _U-R-B-O-S-A-S Fury._ Then, he continued outloud. _“_ She gave me the power as a gift. I planned to just stun you with it, and have my sword to take the damage. I usually doesn’t go after people , I don’t know what happened, you were using a wooden weapon so I _-“_

Twilight chuckled a little too meanly. Wild’s hands fell limp at his sides, and he frowned at the interruption of his ramble.

“I think _I_ get the confusion.” And with that, he pulled down the collar of his tunic, revealing the chain mail underneath. Wild stared. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Twilight laughed this time, full-bellied. Wild moaned louder. 

_Sorry,_ he signed, _oh sweet Hyrule I am sorry. I’ve used it so many times during my travels I-_ his hands falter, his face pale as if he just accidentally stepped on a landmine. 

Twilight pretends not to notice as he says, “It's truly remarkable how you learned to use your friend’s gifts as your own. It says a lot about a hero when his companions entrust them with things of high importance, and they choose to live up to that expectation.”

Link tittered in place. _I… never saw it like that. I just thought that-_ his hands just spin in the air incoherently- _that wanting to keep her powers alive was only natural._

“So you think she’d just entrust that to anyone?” Link pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head. “Exactly. You must really be someone for her to give you such a special gift. ”

Link grimaced. _Even if I use it to toast my predecessor in a spar?_

Twilight huffed. “Yes, Wild, even if you make the wrong call like any other hylian man.”

With that, he pulled Wild to his side and ruffled his hair for good measure. “No hard feelings, okay? I promise.”

Link nodded and laughed, pushing Twilight’s arm off him for good measure. Then he grinned, and something in Twilights head screamed ‘ _mission completed’_. Wild was a good kid after all.

  
  


“Do we have to go back straight away?” 

“We can go back whenever you’re ready.”

  
  
  


————ϟ————

  
  
  


They climbed over a particularly arched root, landing on their feet at the entrance to the little tree cave the group is resigning in. Wild’s feet shuffled uncomfortably, so Twilight stopped walking just before ducking in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just- Do we have to go in? I’m sure the guys-“

“The guys will love you,” Twilight finished for him. Wild’s face feels unsure, but before he can continue, they’re interrupted. Wild ears flicked up and down again as he listened. Quickly, he pulled Twilight to his side by the arm. 

_He really is more expressive without the mask,_ he thought, before following Wild’s alarmed gaze to the Deku tree. Wind’s curls popped out from the entrance to the Deku Tree’s navel. “You’re back!”

Wild, somehow, looked even more alarmed now that the figure was identified. Twilight snickered. Wind jumped from the base of the root to the floor, and darted to the two hero’s side. Legend, Warriors, Time and Sky began to crowd outside as well. 

“H-hey,” Wild greeted. 

“You’re talking to us!” Wind cheered. 

He gulped loudly, “Um. Yeah.”

Behind them, Legend eyes both Wild and Twilight warily. “So, you two…?”

“Everything cleared, everything solved,” Twilight reassured. 

Legend scowls for a few quiet moments, before his eyes settle on Wild. “Just don’t pull that shit again, _hero._ ”

Wild shoulders tense. Had the Lynel mask still been there, it might have seemed like a challenge, along with the way his fingers painfully curled at his sides. But now that the thing was gone, you could see the way Wild’s chin tilted down in shame, the red in his cheeks as embarrassment rolled off him. Legend must have been feeling merciful that day, because he let the matter drop. He pushed a Korok off a tree stomp and sat down with a _thump_.

Wind kept bouncing on his excitement as he circled Wild, almost as if taking everything he could into permanent memory before it vanished. Once he was satisfied with the physical information, he moved on to the personal. 

  
  


“What’s that huge scar on your arm?” He asked bluntly. Twilight smacked him in the back of the head as a response. 

The Hero of the Wild waved his left hand vaguely. “The Guardians- do you know what Guardians are? They’re Sheikah tech monsters, they fire lasers. Years of reflecting them with shitty Bokoblin shields, um, don’t let the burns fade.”

Wind skipped to the next question without delving in. “Why were you ignoring us before?”

Wild held his silence a few beats. “It’s to uh- I just. Wasn’t really sure what to say.”

_I didn’t think you’d understand me anyways. You don’t, do you?_ He added in sign. 

Wind squinted. “Sorry, I don’t understand sign. B-but, Hyrule, Time and Twilight do, and I reckon Four as well. What about the mask?”

Wild’s startle was physical this time, full-bodied. “I…” his eyes darted to Twilight anxiously, “That’s-cause I’m a knight. And I’m, uh, technically supposed to-

Wind interrupts him in excitement. “A knight?! A royal one!?!”

“Um. Yeah?”

“You’re like a bigshot then, aye? And another landlubber, but that’s alright- Being a knight must be awesome- I’m real jealous!” Wind continued his interrogations, “When can we see the rest of your Hy-”

“Wind,” Time cut in responsibly, “I know you’re excited to finally get to speak to the new hero-” Wild cringed, looked apologetic, “-but I think he would still like some space, right?”

“It’s… fine,” he lied unconvincingly. Wind gave him a look, up-and-down and far too calculating for someone his age. Wind sighed, defeated.

“You’re right,” He admitted to Time, then stopped. “One last thing, though! What should I call you?”

The kid looked at Twilight, one last time with uncertainty, but before Twi could even respond he looked down at Wind with certainty. 

“I’m the hero of the Wild, and Princess Zelda’s Hylian Champion,” He introduced himself, and Time clapped him on the back good-naturally. 

“It’s good to have you on board.”

Wild smiled proudly. He glanced at Twilight one last time before looking at the group and saying, “Thank you. I’m happy to join you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
